


Mistaken Graves

by libbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbi/pseuds/libbi
Summary: Despite the war's end, Hermione faced one last obstacle.





	Mistaken Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



"Please," she whispered as she walked into the cemetery. "Please, no."

It was late October when McGonagall granted her time to find them. Despite the war, Hogwarts persevered. They climbed the winding staircases and perused the dark and damaged halls for an unusual eighth year of school.

And yet for Hermione, the war wasn't over. Missed assignments and lackluster test scores resulted in a meeting with her head of house, leading to this trip, this moment.

Reaching out, Hermione touched the cool marble of the headstone. She inhaled with a crackled breath.

"Want me to check?"

Hermione didn't turn to look at Harry as he came up behind her. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears, and nodded.

Harry left her side, walking around to the front of the headstone. He sighed. "It's not them."

The relief flooded her body, followed quickly by frustration. She walked around to look at the grave, the inscription which read: "Here lies Irma and George Wilkins". Not Monica and Wendell. Not her parents.

"But where...?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled her close to his side. "We'll find them, 'Mione. Whatever it takes."

She sighed, and leaned further into the hug. "Together?"

Harry smiled at her. "Always."


End file.
